Coitus
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Maura is pregnant and insatiable, how will Jane react when Maura starts up during family dinner. Will there be laughs or will there be fights? Better than it sounds...I hope *chuckle* Enjoy!


It had been quick and had sated Maura, which was something Jane, was glad for. Lately Maura couldn't get enough. Jane quickly got dressed because in ten minutes her mother would be in the kitchen starting family dinner. Maura went into the bathroom to wash up just as Jane stepped out to help her mother. The detective was hoping that their recent activities would keep her wives hormones in check until after everyone was gone.

So far Jane's wish was coming true, Maura was helping Angela in the kitchen while she sat in front of the T.V. watching a game with her brothers and her partners Frost and Korsak. The night was going well, but nothing good lasts for long.

Maura was helping Angela cut vegetables when some Red Sox player hit a home run, and Maura looked up to see Jane jump up with her brothers causing her shirts to go up and flash her hips and abs. Instantly, Maura felt her hormones kick into overdrive. She wanted that woman, and she wanted her right then and there. Maura was so caught up into watching Jane that she didn't hear or notice Angela trying to get her attention. After a moment Angela stilled her words and looked at her daughter in-law, her eyes were darker than usual. Following those eyes she instantly landed on Jane, chuckling to herself she remembered when she was pregnant.

As dinner finished up they all sat down at the table and began talking, Maura was only half listening to the discussion. Slowly, Maura let her hand land on Jane's knee and begin to touch Jane's leg in a manner that told her she had one thing on her mind. Jane instantly glanced at her wife, the look in Maura's eyes made her shiver. She had hoped Maura would have been sated but the look her wife just gave her made her want her, and was glad that Maura was hyped up again.

Quickly looking away Jane engaged in conversation with her family, after another ten minutes the men went to the couch to watch another game while Angela begun to pick up plates. Before Jane went to watch T.V. Maura took ahold of Jane's arm and got up on the tip of her toes.

"Jane, I want you right now." The whisper caused Jane to shiver, and whisper back to her wife.

"We can't, everyone is still here."

"Jane, I want coitus…now!" Maura's voice hissed, never had Maura been so demanding. Jane looked down at her wife in shock, what you tell a woman who is pregnant, hormonal and just practically yelled at you and said she wanted to have sex. What do you especially say when your wife looks like Maura? Jane's response was to look like a fish opening and closing her mouth.

Without even responding Jane turned around and went towards the couch and sat down, not realizing she left a very angry wife behind at the dinner table. Angela the whole time saw and even heard the conversation, taking a glance at her daughter in-law she quietly whistled knowing her daughter was now in the dog house.

Maura was enraged, and an enraged Maura was worse than a horny one. Picking up the last plate she went into the kitchen and began to help Angela clean up, not wanting to anger the woman more Angela kept her mouth shut.

The two worked in synch and in twenty minutes the kitchen looked spotless, of course it most likely had something to do with the fact that Maura was angry and worked like Speedy Gonzalez. Angela and Maura walked over to the T.V. and sat down after a few minutes Maura knew how she was going to pay Jane back. Getting up she went in the direction of their bedroom, once inside she removed a blanket from the closet and went down stairs.

"I hope you don't mind but I am tired and going to go to bed." Maura stated which got her a round of good nights, and Jane releasing a sigh thinking she was okay. But Jane was very wrong, Maura walked up towards the couch and stood in front of Jane, Tommy and Frankie and tossed the blanket at Jane. Three pairs of eyes looked between the two, Jane only looked at Maura and it hit her she wasn't in the dog house she was in the dog house on a whole other continent.

"You can sleep out here tonight." The words were cold and showed how pissed off Maura was as she turned and walked back upstairs, Tommy and Frankie whistled which pissed Jane off.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her brothers and threw the blanket.

"What did you do to piss, Maura off?" Frankie asked with some hesitancy not knowing how his sister was going to react.

"Nothing!" Jane yelled as she crossed her arms and had her whining face in full bloom, Angela stood up and snickered causing her three children to look at her.

"She turned down a hormonal pregnant woman." The matriarch of the family laughed as she walked towards the kitchen to fill her empty wine glass, instantly Tommy and Frankie looked at Jane like she was stupid.

"Get up there!" The yelling caused Jane to jump and look at her brothers who gave her looks that said 'you are an idiot'.

"What! Do you know how demanding she is right now, I barely sleep!" Standing quickly Jane flailed and stomped in front of her family, the three other adults continued to look at her like she was an idiot. "Fine, I will go and have sex with my wife! But if I end up dying on the job because of lack of sleep you three are to blame!" Jane yelled childishly as she went upstairs to grovel and give her wife what she wanted.

The other Rizzoli's sat down on the couch and continued to watch T.V. not really caring what was going on upstairs they just wanted to finish watching the game, Angela on the other hand wanted to know if her daughter would be sleeping on the couch or the guesthouse. If it was the guesthouse then Jane had really screwed up, taking a sip of her wine Angela smiled. She knew that once the baby was born Jane will be hoping Maura would want sex or as Maura calls it… coitus.


End file.
